Drones can have feelings too
by GCU Grey Area
Summary: Story of a drone from elench ( iain m banks ) thet is stransported by an anomaly into remenant and must try to survive and learn about the world he is in .
1. Chapter 1

_Damn he has his laser on me

Laser 10w

_Damn i must turn on the mirror fields. Whoooh at least that works

Laser 10e8 w xray

_shit with that pace i wont last long . checking warp drive… nav system is fully toast but main unit is intact but depowerd. It might work but cant set destination.

Time until shield failure 3 second

Laser shifting to gama

-Damn better be fast . ok i need to bring a nano missile near unit but it will take 5 seconds must buy some time . think think think …..

Those bastards will take two seconds to react if I surrender I can talk and buy some time .

Broadcasting : i surrender

Shield intact for 0.1 seconds

_that was close

Transmission : put your shields down

Transmission : put your shields down

Broadcasting : ok ok im trying but i cant

Transmission : put your shields down or we will blow you up

Broadcasting : fuck youuuuuu

_ yeah warp drive is online jumping … yeah i im getting away from those bastards .

Wait im heading right into the excession fu…."

_ ruby you are staring at stars again

_ you think mob is there? Among stars.

_ i dont know but we are late now.

_ is that a comet ? Make a wish make a ….

_Okok im trying emmmmm

_ that thing is getting bigger . iii its coming towards us .

And the thing got closer and went into forest and then. Nothing happened

Y ruby wait where are you going?

They reached the crash site . heat was radiating from ground. There were some burnet trees and in the middle ground looked like it turned into glass. In the middle there were some Beowulfs about 10 that were furiously bashing an object the thing looked shiny but beaten up filled with

burn marks.

R: grimm attacks things with emotions. right?

Y: havent seen them attack a dead object before .

The drone stopped hitting the ground then lifted one of the beasts from the ground . others stared confused. After some futile struggle it stopped moving and after a minute of silence . there was a cracking sound . Suddenly there was black and red debris every where . Its pack rushed into the thing but there was a flash of light and then they started to decompose.

It started to approach ruby who was frozen after seeing what happened . yang punched itas hard as she could it didnt hit the thing but it pushed it back a meter .

Impressive for a meat bag but i need to know what planet we are in.

Also sorry for lack of introduction

Sisela Ytheleus [1\2] a combat drone from The Explorer Ship Peace Makes Plenty, a vessel of the Stargazer Clan, part of the Fifth Fleet of the Zetetic Elench

O_o O_O

I'd be happy if you have a suggestion or criticism english isnt my first language so i might make some mistakes.

Culture and rwby belong to their copy right owners


	2. Chapter 2

Yeah come here you idiots even a hege swarm is smarter than you.

The drone yelled as horde of grimm swarmed it some small some big but they all rushed into the drone . ignoring two girls standing in the middle.

Yeah i know im really angry. And sad but you dont care , you are just attracted to negative emotions.

The drone fired an antimatter nano missile to a 30m monster that caused it to collapse

All 5000 of them and I don't know what that thing will to to rest of my clan and here i am dealing with you idiots .

The drone yelled that while cutting a dragon like monsters wing with its CREW then used the same laser to fire at its mouth beam exited from back of the creachers head but hit the same sepant dragons lower body again until it collapsed.

The smaller monsters weren't safe either . the machine fired a missile but it just flew past the monsters . after that their head fell and they started to decompose.

I know i failed my people .

Drone said this while it was bashing the last monster into a tree so hard that it broke the meter thick tree trunk.

After drone finished beating last one it started approaching ruby.

Sorry just venting some steam

.

.

That was cooool.

A few minutes earlier

Y: you are an alien ?

D: yes

Y: I don't care who you are but I won't let you hurt my sister.

D: sorry i think we are in a misunderstanding here. I don't want to harm you. I'm just confused. And frightened .

( I'm not good at contact all I did was to blow shit up )

Y : aren't you a drone ? Drones feel fear?

D: I wasn't expecting to hear this after you saw those creatures attack me.

Y : you are right those attack based on negative emotions but how . do you know that.

D : being an elencher has its own advantages . I have seen enough of similar creatures to know one when I see one.

Oh and we think very fast like when we were talking I detected two of them . and take care of them .

Y : grimm were here?

D : you call them grimm ? A bit generic but quite a fitting name .

Y : where?

D : Right behind you also i recommend you not to move we have contact i will take care of them

Some explosions and LASERs later

D : why were you here this late . by experience I assume you shouldn't be here this late.

R : we came to see our mom.

D : but I detected two bipedal sentients in 2km radius.

R : she is gone.

D : sorry to hear that (why I am such an idiot)

D : so you are sisters ? ( why did I say this. come on i am an elencher drone i should be better than this. their dna doesn't match looks like I will cause some awkward conversations with their dad )

R : yep . you said you had 5000 in your family .that's quite big who were they

D : ( shit i yelled those . that impact has set some wires loose.) It's a long story to make a long story short the ship peace makes plenty and its organics and drones were my family but I don't even know if they are even alive . and here i am in an alien world . on the bright side locals seem to be friendly.

Drone said in a sad voice

R : can you stay with us i want to show you to my friends . ( while she was staring with a begging face)

Please?

D : all right.

( why am I doing this I think I already violated half the Contact guidelines. But i don't care lets just go with it )

Y : (did my sister just invite an alien killing machine .An actual alien from stars .she is gonna get us killed .)

But she didn't protest due to fear of the thing turning them into fine red mist.

D:Wait you are an actual cat girl ( laughing )

B : what ?

She said sounding really offended

But drone didn't notice

D:Your DNA even matches her

R : don't be rude

She hit the drone with her elbow .

The drones color suddenly shifted from green to royal blue.

D : sorry ma'am if I offended you . you just reminded me of a friend when she lost a bet . i didnt consider that dna composition can be a sensitive topic here


	3. Chapter 3

Unknown time

Unknown location

_i know what you are thinking. What gives me the right to do this . answer is simple power , superior power , vastly superior power in my case.

_ you are not yourself

_ you are not wrong now I need to take a look at what is inside you

.

.

.

.

X[Gsv grey area]

O[Sisela Ytheleus]

I saw you in my scans do you copy

X[ Sisela Ytheleus ]

O[ gsv gray area ]

How did you get here?

I have something that you might like .

X[Gsv grey area]

O[Sisela Ytheleus]

Wish i knew

What have you found that you think might interest me ? This world is quite lifeless but i have found some traces of idiots playing god .

X[ Sisela Ytheleus ]

O[ gsv gray area ]

I think i have a lead here . im currently at a planet inhabited with intelligent life . there are a lot of things going on but there is someone that might have led to them . I'm working on it but I need your help .

X[Gsv grey area]

O[Sisela Ytheleus]

Elaborate .

I need more info on your lead.

X[ Sisela Ytheleus ]

O[ gsv gray area ]

Subject name salem

Hive queen of aggressive hege swarm

Origin of swarm pool of destruction

Nature unknown

Close connection to your subjects probably

Sex : female but heavily mutated probably unable to reproduce

Age : unknown over a few thousand years

Key events

Clash with entries ( possible origin of indeginus population)

Genocide by said entities

Destruction of moon by said entities ( no practical reason probably for demonstration)

Mutation and having a desire to kill all life for some reason this one seems your expertise.

Further assistance required

X[Gsv grey area]

O[Sisela Ytheleus]

Wow wasn't expecting that from a drone . on route . ETA 30 days . keep a low profile.

D : so this is what you call home.

R : yep

D : Aren't you too young to become military?

R : huntresses aren't military.

D : it quacks like a duck it walks like a duck it is a duck.

R : we are different

D : yeah sure.

R : you are a machine you don't get what i say .

D : I dont have the right to stop you from what you are doing. But remember you will need to get your hands dirty one day.

R : but I ..I

D : whatever. you said a friend that can give me a sample of that " dust " thing


	4. Chapter 4

D searching your local network shows a lot of mentions the therm" arura " what does that is some sort of force field ?

Y kinda . its manifestation of ones soul that protects the person.

D ? How rare is that can you show me one?

R I have one can you shoot at me ?

D What the hell ? Are you insane im not reading any shield signatures.

R Just throw a rock at me

D are sure?

R yep

D So starting with 10gr at 30ms . remember it is your idea. Dont blame aliens as aggressive pricks .

R just do it .

Done uses its fields to pick up a rock and throws at ruby but it is deflected before it hits .

X[ Sisela Ytheleus ]

O[ gsv gray area ]

Did you read that ? It got deflected no gravity em whatever abnormalities detected . the hell

X[Gsv grey area]

O[Sisela Ytheleus]

So what do you think it is ?

X[ Sisela Ytheleus ]

O[ gsv gray area ]

Look im not the hyper advanced n dimensional supercomputer god level all knowing star ship im just a 20cm drone .

D look girls i'm officially weirded out .

Ruby : giggling

D look if this is a dick measurement contest i have my own fair share of bullshit.

R language!

D hold on a second . a girl not in legal driving age carrying an oversized synch with a gun mechanism in it that should logically collapse on impact . talking to an actual alien about soulmagic . after said alien massacred a bunch of things in front of her . With all these things going on. She is mad at the aliens language. Look i'm a soldier not an expert special circumstancesagenttaskedwithmanipulatingaspacefaringcivilizationtostopnukingotherplanetsinawaythatnoonenoticesthereisoutsi…..

Y just stop that you'll get used to it

Yang interrupted

D alright ruby let's have a deal you'll give me information on the arura thing . and I will cover up your mess ups and provide support if waste hits the fan. I have nothing else to do in this world any ways . and i can upgrade your gun sword thing . and make it a bit more practical. I don't know adding a rail accelerator or metal storm . or carbon nanotube blade

( this part made ruby eyes widen in excitement but she didnt realize that drone hacked her scroll and by checking her search history it found out that her monstrosity of a weapon is her weak point)

( other than hunting down some angry space gods and that crazy woman trying to wipe a race in most inefficient way )

X[Gsv grey area]

O[Sisela Ytheleus]

What the hell are you doing ? Did that thing fry your brain when it transported you here ?

X[ Sisela Ytheleus ]

O[ gsv gray area ]

Look who is saying this to me . and no im intact . she is a silver eyed individual that is apparently a really important thing for salem for some reason . but digital records are limited we need more investigation.

Time skips are a bit messy in start I'll try to avoid weird timeskips. This is before the whole beacon thing and yes drone is manipulating ruby to find leads to salem . Yeah a big surprise. Culture is well known to be honest players.


End file.
